Talk:Got It All
I don't think the final step in this is 1 earth day or JP midnight - I believe it is after a conquest tally on Sundays... at least I had to wait 3 days and checked again after conquest tally to get the final CS --Ganiman 14:08, 16 July 2006 (EDT) I just tested this, it's not earthsday. I'll check after JP midnight to see wether it's the tally or not. --Tillaert 08:28, 13 September 2006 (EDT) It said one Earth day, as in real life day, not earthsday. --Chrisjander 08:58, 13 September 2006 (EDT) Its JP time... Not a full Earth Day but when the timer resets itself... --Nynaeve 09:27, 13 September 2006 (EDT) .... I can't read... but Japanese midnight (JST?) is the more correct but confusing way to describe it. Perhaps we need a page on that, since a lot of quests/missions depend on it. --Tillaert 11:04, 13 September 2006 (EDT) "Zone in and out before next step is available." was removed after "Talk to Zabahf (F-8).", for it is not needed to zone after talking to Zabahf. ------Panicy 17:10, 18 March 2009 (PDT) Repeatable? I am asking anyone that tossed their bibiki seashell before 2007_-_(06/05/2007)_Version_Update_Complete! to try and re-quest this. I have been told it is now re-questable if you tossed it. I am also putting the on the main page for a bit to draw attention. Lahan 16:13, 27 May 2009 (UTC) The next two lines were on the main page first put there my me, (Lahan), and then the second was put there buy someone trying what I asked thank you to them. I have now moved them to here so as not to clutter up the main page anymore. *I was told today 5/27/09 that this is now repeatable. IF you tossed yours before the 2007_-_(06/05/2007)_Version_Update_Complete! update can you check this and if you still can't, please post in discussion that you can't and kill this line and the at the top. If you can please post in the discussion and change the repeatable no to a yes. please and thank you. *I personally just tried to redo this quest as I threw mine long before 6/5/2007. I was NOT able to restart quest. All Tehf Kimasnahya said was: "That Zabahf guy is always hanging around herrre, so I might ask him to be my bodygaurd again someday." I tried to redo this quest 6/16/09 *I just tried to redo this too ... I threw my seashell within days of getting it after the quest was first available ... and all Tehf Kimasnahya said was: "I already told you! It was all an accident. If I could go back and change everything, I would, but I can't, so I won't!" 18th December 2009 Uusy2 22:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) There you go it is not repeatable. So... How do we get SE to make it Repeatable? Cause I sure would like to get it back, I all ready try'd getting it back with the Item-restore but GM's said they couldn't find it /stagger.--KiwiGoneDutch 05:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Cutscene NPC In case someone wants to make a CS NPC page for her later, the old woman in this quest is named Adahva. --Kreutz 04:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC)